


Disaster

by CamaradeCactus, chickenyuujirou



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, French translation available, Getting Together, Humor, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou
Summary: Watching Wanda was extremely boring, but since Monica came back and they had started to get to know each other better, Darcy wasn't complaining about it anymore.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Catastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488005) by [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus)



Watching Wanda and Vision was so _boring_ Darcy didn't even know how she managed to stay awake whenever she sat in front of the old TV she had to stare at for the entire day. Her job was to watch TV, record the episodes of the weird show Wanda and Vision were stuck in, try to understand how they got in there and, more importantly, how to get them _out_ of it.

However, the problem was, just like with old shows, there was only one episode per week. That was it. She had to find a solution based on watching _thirty minutes_ of the life of two Avengers per week.

She had been stuck until the day Monica Rambeau got literally ejected from Westview.

Good: she had given them a lot of answers.

Bad: Wanda wasn't going to leave the inhabitants of Westview alone.

Better: this.

And by _this_ , Darcy was obviously referring to Monica's arms around her waist, her breath against her skin and her tongue in her mouth.

Watching Wanda was extremely boring, but since Monica came back and they had started to get to know each other better, Darcy wasn't complaining about it anymore.

She couldn't exactly say how their relationship had started. Probably in the middle of the night, as they both were sleep-deprived and tired of watching the same episode of Wanda and Vision making eyes at each other. One thing leading to another, between two crisps thrown at the TV, instead of putting their hands back into the packet they had put it on the body of the other.

Their hands had been full of salt, which was absolutely disgusting.

They still had fucked all night long.

Since that night, they didn't care about people working with them knowing about their relationship – for the displeasure of Jimmy who always stumbled upon them at the worst time. Just like, for instance, right now, as an alarm blasted throughout the building while Darcy and Monica were half-naked under a desk.

“Darcy!” Jimmy yelled. “Wanda's out, how could you have missed this?!”

“I was busy!” Darcy answered, putting her bra on.

“ _You were supposed to watch her!_ ”

Jimmy looked away when he saw her get up and swore. That mission was going to be a disaster...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
